Somebody
by Sable19
Summary: Seto is looking for love in all the wrong places. Based on the song 'Somebody' by Reba McEntire. SetoXJoey couple.


(Welcome everyone! I know it has been awhile since I've uploaded a story, and I apologize. My computer went kapoot. x.x Anyhow, in order to get the full value out of this story, you must watch the music video for Somebody. You can find it on youtube. If you've heard the song before then you can still read it, but some aspects may be lost unless you watch the video. I hope you guys like it! Update on my lookup, please read it when you get a chance. ^^)

The bell rang cheerfully as the door opened. A dark haired man walked into the small diner and looked around. His cold blue eyes took in all the patrons in moments. With his job, it was important to pay attention to his surroundings. He nodded to the waitress who approached him and followed her to a booth in the corner. He sat down and took the menu she held out to him, then requested a cup of coffee.

Seto Kaiba sighed and looked through the meals on his menu. He was having a lousy day at work, and it was only Monday. His weekend had been horrible too. He cringed internally as he thought of the fight he had been pulled into by his now ex boyfriend. Seto was never one for yelling or anything like that, but that didn't mean he appreciated it when others yelled at him.

"Hi Seto!"

Seto looked up and smirked at the blond waiter that approached his table. He should have expected it, of course; every time he came into the diner he was served by Joey. He couldn't figure out if it was fate, or if this boy was stalking him. It didn't matter either way, of course. Although he had at first really disliked the arrogant boy, they were friends now.

"What's up mutt?" Seto asked in a deep voice.

"Picking on me already?" Joey asked as he poured Seto's coffee. His face was set in a pout, but the dark haired man could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Like I ever stop," Seto said.

Joey laughed. "What's your pleasure today?"

"A tall beauty without fear of commitment," Seto responded, knowing that it would make Joey laugh again.

"Don't we all?" Joey smiled down at him. "But I thought you were going out with that good looking guy that you met at the New Year's party last year?"

"We had a fight over the weekend, and we broke up," Seto stated evenly.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" Joey exclaimed, laying his hand on Seto's shoulder for comfort.

Seto shrugged. "I'm tempted to give up on love altogether. Lord knows I'll never find someone that can put up with me."

"Come on now. Don't think like that. We've all been in that position before. But giving up isn't an option. You never know when you'll find love. It could be when you're walking down the street, or sitting at your desk. It could be a random encounter, or someone you see every day. You never know; they could be in front of your face all the time. You just have to notice them. There's always somebody out there for you."

Seto stared at Joey, who was smiling. They had known each other for almost four months now. Seto came into the diner at least three times a week for lunch. Joey had severed him on the very first day, and over the course of time they had gotten closer. Seto didn't have many friends, so he looked forward to talking to this spirited young man.

"Well, now that all that goopy talk is out of the way, do you want your usual meal?"

Seto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. He watched as Joey walked away. The waiter always surprised him, even when they first met. Seto kept the fact that he was bisexual a closely guarded secret from everyone except for one person. He had never meant to tell Joey, but when the blond had made a remark about needing to find a new boyfriend, Seto had felt more comfortable. He made a joke that Joey could take his, and since then, boyfriends and love were common topics between them.

Seto ate his lunch and left, waving his farewell to Joey on his way out. He quickly crossed the street to his company building. He entered the building, nodding to the security as he passed them, and made his way to the elevators. He pushed the button and entered the elevator when the doors slid open. He held it open as two other people entered after him, then reached over and pushed the button for the top floor. He pulled the newspaper out of large coat pocket and unfolded it.

He tried to read the paper, but Joey's words kept running through his mind, making it hard for him to concentrate. He glanced to his left and noticed the woman standing next to him. She was a fairly pretty woman; she had long white hair and very bright blue eyes. A few strands of hair fell across her face, between her eyes, giving her a mysterious aura. He knew who she was. He was supposed to, being the president. Her name was Kisara, and she worked two floors below him. She was a very talented programmer, and she worked hard. She had started working there a month ago, but had been promoted twice.

He smiled to himself. Maybe this was the person that Joey had been talking about. He gently reached over and pushed his button again, and she did the same thing. She turned to him and smiled sweetly, and Seto automatically smiled back.

"You are Kisara, right? You work on the nineteenth floor?" he asked gently. He knew that a lot of people were afraid of him since he was their boss, and he didn't want to frighten her.

She nodded, her hair moving slightly, which caused the shadows on her face to shift. "Hai, Mr. Kaiba," she said in a light and airy voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How do you like working on the new project?"

"It's a challenge, but I enjoy it," she said honestly. "Besides, the people that I work with are really nice and funny, so being around them is a privilege."

"I'm glad," Seto said, smiling at her as the elevator doors opened. Kisara noticed it was her floor and stepped out. Seto stopped the door from closing and called her name. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? I'd love to get your opinion on my next project."

Kisara blushed and nodded before turning and walking away. Seto stepped back into the elevator and let the door close. His mind drifted back to Joey's words again as the elevator continued to climb, and he smiled inwardly. Maybe his love life would turn out okay after all.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Two Weeks Later**

Seto stood up and stretched. The morning had gone by swiftly, and his stomach was growling. He needed to go get a bite to eat. An image of the diner immediately flashed through his mind, and he nodded once to himself. He hadn't been in the diner since the middle of the week before, and he missed talking to Joey. He quickly shuffled the papers on his desk before telling his secretary he was leaving. He made his way out of the building and crossed the street.

Seto's mind filled with thoughts of Kisara. They had only gone out twice before he realized that she wasn't really what he was looking for romantically, but her ideas for his company had made her invaluable to him. He had quickly moved her up to his floor, and she became his personal assistant. She often went over ideas and prospects with him, and it was her input that saved him from making a few costly mistakes. He considered her a good friend now.

The dark haired man was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He opened the door of the diner and entered the building. He only took two steps before he felt himself collide with another person. Both of them fell back as plates of hot food flew up in the air, spraying food over both of them. He started to apologize before he even looked up.

"Oh geez, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Seto looked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He grinned when he saw Joey on the ground in front of him. They were both covered with food, but Seto had defiantly gotten the worst of it; his shirt was covered with what looked like chili. It slowly slid down his shirt and congealed on his pants. Joey had some soup on his shirt, but there was very little of it. There was also chili on the side of his face. His facial expression was one of horror and surprise, and Seto hurried to reassure his friend.

"I'm okay," Seto said as Joey started to wipe the chili off of his shirt. "I'm sorry Joey. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"That's alright. Are you okay? The chili didn't burn you did it?" Joey asked, looking up as he continued to wipe the CEO's shirt with a napkin.

Seto's eyes swept over Joey's face, and felt his heart jump. He had never noticed before how handsome this young man was, or how cute his grin was. As he looked into Joey's deep brown eyes, he saw something that sent shivers down his spine. He saw a twinkle of happiness and compassion, and maybe something else. Maybe.

"I'm fine," Seto said. "I guess lunch is on me today huh?"

Joey's face broke out in a grin, and Seto chuckled before reaching up and wiping the chili off of Joey's face. He gently ran his fingers across the blond's cheek, which caused Joey to shiver slightly. Seto smiled gently at him before pulling him to his feet. He reassured his friend that everything was okay.

"Is everything alright?" asked a really pretty waitress from behind the counter.

"We're fine. Just a little accident, that's all," Seto said, smiling at her. He turned back to his friend, who was blushing heavily, and noticed that they were still holding hands. He gently squeezed Joey's hand before letting it drop. "I guess I better go home and change. Oh, and Joey?" The blond looked up, and Seto winked. "Lunch was on me today, but dinner tonight is on you." He walked out the door, leaving a very flustered blond behind him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh I love the park! It smells so clean and natural, right hun?"

Seto smiled at his new boyfriend before nodding. It had been six days since the incident in the diner, and he had never been happier. He had gone out with Joey three times before he became absolutely sure that this man was his one and only. They felt completely at ease in each other's presence and spent as much time as they could together, which wasn't really a lot, considering how much they both worked.

"Where do you feel like going for dinner tonight?" Joey asked, slipping his arm through Seto's.

"I was rather hoping you would want to stay in tonight. We could order a pizza and watch movies or something," Seto said, wiggling his eyebrows at the shorter man, who blushed. Seto had to admit that Joey was adorable, and he no longer hid his relationships. He could care less what the world thought about him, and with Joey, Kisara and his rival Yugi on his side, he felt secure in his decisions.

Seto nodded politely to the woman who walked past them. She was holding a bag of groceries, and was most likely taking a shortcut through the park to get to her apartment faster. She looked like she was having problems seeing where she was going, and Seto was about to turn around and ask her if she needed help when he heard the unmistakable sound of a brown paper bag tearing, and the sound of eggs cracking as they hit the ground. He turned around to see the woman on her knees, trying to pick up the remaining groceries.

In front of her was a young man, handsome, who was apologizing over and over as he tried to help her. The woman was shaking off his apology, trying to take the blame. Seto watched as they looked at each other and stopped talking. A grin spread across his face as he recognized the looks on their faces; not that long ago, he had the same look on his face after he ran into Joey in the diner. He felt Joey standing next to him, and slipped his arm around the blond's waist. He turned to his love and smiled before leaning close to him and whispering in his ear.

"I think they found their somebody…"


End file.
